Walkthrough:Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge
:Dear viewers, the Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge written walkthrough is currently under construction. It will be copied over from the video walkthrough Dekudan312 made on our YouTube channel. It is preferred that you do not add new sections but minor corrections are welcome. Thank you, 07:28, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Introduction Welcome to the official Banjo-Kazooie Wiki walkthrough of Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge for the Game Boy Advance. This guide will help you through the game and is divided into sections. There is absolutely no cheats or codes used in this guide and it does not break any rules. Notes Occasionally notes will be placed throughout the walkthrough. These notes are made so you can track your progress easily in each world. Each note made will be only for the current world being covered in the walkthrough. Shorthand used Jiggies: When Jiggies are collected, they will be noted in this format: (world shorthand-Jiggy #) :World Shorthand for Jiggies: :SMJ = Spiral Mountain :CFJ = Cliff Farm :BBJ = Breegull Beach :BMBJ = Bad Magic Bayou :SHJ = Spiller's Harbor :FFJ = Freezing Furnace Jinjos: When Jinjos are collected, they will be noted in this format: (world shorthand-Jinjo #) :World Shorthand for Jinjos :SMJN = Spiral Mountain :CFJN = Cliff Farm :BBJN = Breegull Beach :BMBJN = Bad Magic Bayou :SHJN = Spiller's Harbor :FFJN = Freezing Furnace Part 1 Prologue :Two months after the events of Banjo-Kazooie, Klungo builds a mecha suit for Grunty who is still trapped under the large boulder. Grunty uses her magic to transfer her spirit into the mecha suit becoming Mecha-Grunty. Mecha-Grunty plans on kidnapping Kazooie and going to the past so that she can prevent Banjo from meeting Kazooie. Mumbo overhears this plan and rushes to Banjo's house. He tries to tell Banjo and Kazooie Grunty's plan but before he can finish Mecha-Grunty flies in and takes Kazooie back to the past. Mumbo tells banjo that he can send him into to the past. However, once there, Banjo will need help from the young Mumbo and Bottles' ancestor. Mumbo sends Banjo into the past where Banjo is greeted by Bozzeye the ancestor of Bottles. Bozzeye informs Banjo that he received a letter from Mumbo who told him that they would need to learn some moves again. Bozzeye tells Banjo to go up to the next molehill and talk to him there. Bozzeye retreats into his molehill and the adventure begins. Opening Cliff Farm :Begin walking north and collect at least 10 musical notes. Talk to Bozzeye at his molehill to learn the Pack Whack ability. Break the stick bundles to get to the Pink Jinjo (SMJN-1) and find a Whiplash. Travel east while still collecting Musical Notes and speak to the Jinjo Oracle. After talking to her, travel south and break the glimmering bundle of sticks collect your first Hollow Honeycomb. Collect the rest of the Musical Notes around the farmland and head east to JiggyWiggy's Temple. Hit the Jiggy switch with Pack Whack and enter the Temple. (Note: Before you enter the Temple you should have 1 Hollow Honeycomb, 1 ability learned, 1 Jinjo, and 25 Musical Notes) :Once inside the Temple walk up the stairs and collect the Jiggy (SMJ-1). Jiggywiggy will then explain that Grunty cast a spell on the Jiggy Priests which made it so that they cannot touch Jiggies. He then asks Banjo to take the Jiggy to the Jiggy Alter and activate it. The Jiggy Alter then opens the door to Cliff Farm. Leave Jiggywiggy's Temple and head east towards the farm area. Enter the door to go to Cliff Farm. (Note: Before you enter Cliff Farm you should have 1 Jiggy, 1 Hollow Honeycomb, 1 ability learned, 1 Jinjo, and 25 Musical Notes) u-8hCHog2ls Part 2 Cliff Farm Part 1 :First talk to Bozzeye and learn how to dive underwater. The ability costs 25 Musical Notes so you should have enough. Collect the 6 Musical Notes around the Jinjo Oracle (talk to her if you want to learn about Gruntweeds) and then dive into the bubbling water. You'll enter into the Cliff Falls Pool. Collect the 3 Musical Notes and the Jiggy (CFJ-1). If you begin to run out of air, swim to the bubbles and your air will be replenished. Swim back to the surface by pressing . Once you are out of the water, head southwest and collect the next 3 Musical Notes and jump up to the next area of land. Follow and collect the path of 6 Musical Notes and then talk to Bozzeye. Bozzeye will teach Banjo how to climb. Climb costs 40 Musical Notes but you should now have 43. Climb up the ladder behind Bozzeye's molehill and collect the 4 Musical Notes as you travel. Collect the Jinjo in between the two cliffs (CFJN-1). Travel up the next ladder and collect the next 2 Musical Notes. Ignore Mama Clucker for now and jump across to the next cliff. Kill the Gruntling and collect the 2 Musical notes and begin climbing the ladder. The ladder will split into three parts but just cross them normally. When you reach the cliff with the Whiplashes, kill them all and claim the Jiggy (CFJ-2). Then, fall in front of the third ladder and you will be on the same cliff as Mama Clucker. Talk to her and you will learn that a Gruntling has taken 12 of her eggs down a slippery slide. Banjo tells her not to worry that he will go and get them. Enter into the doorway and you will be on a slide. Use left and right on the control pad to move Banjo. Collect all 12 eggs and Mama Clucker will reward you with a Jiggy (CFJ-3). Head east towards the entrance area of Cliff Farm (talk to the Jinjo Oracle if you want) and climb up the hay bails while collecting the four Musical Notes that rest on them. Jump up to the next cliff and collect the next 4 Musical Notes in this area. Walk into the opening on the right side of the fence and the Gruntweed will automatically speak to you. He is preventing the Bleaters from leaving their pen. Simply kill the Gruntweed and walk up to where the Bleaters are huddled together, and they will reward you with a Jiggy (CFJ-4). Exit the pen and head west. Jump to the next cliff and grab the Jinjo on top of the apple barrels (CFJN-2). Collect the 3 Musical Notes around the barrels. Then, jump up the ledges, while collecting the next 3 Musical Notes, to the next cliff. Collect the 3 Musical Notes here and head west to the bubbly water and dive down in it with . Collect the 3 Musical Notes and the Jinjo (CFJN-3). Swim to the surface with and head north to the bridge and into the next area. (Note:Before you enter into Farm Heights you should have 4 Jiggies, 2 abilities learned, 2 Jinjos, and 45 Musical Notes) :Once you enter Farm Heights, follow the path of 4 Musical Notes which will lead you to Mama Clucker. Talk to her and you will learn that her chicks are playing around the farm but she is very worried about them since the monsters are around. She asks if you can go and fetch them. Banjo obviously agrees to find them for her. After you are finished talking to Mama Clucker, head east through the gate and collect the 7 scattered Musical Notes. dnIYJtMf2ek Part 3 Cliff Farm Part 2 Part 4 Opening Breegull Beach Part 5 Breegull Beach Part 1 Part 6 Breegull Beach Part 2 Part 7 Opening Bad Magic Bayou Part 8 Bad Magic Bayou Part 1 Part 9 Bad Magic Bayou Part 2 Part 10 Opening Spiller's Harbor Part 11 Spiller's Harbor Part 1 Part 12 Spiller's Harbor Part 2 Part 13 Spiller's Harbor Part 3 Part 14 Opening Freezing Furnace Video Walkthrough The walkthrough is on video at the wiki's YouTube channel. We have a specific playlist with all the videos here. On each page of the walkthrough the video for that part will be placed at the bottom of the page.